From established popolar shows, TV5 is now the stablished network
April 22, 2013 From established popular networks ABS-CBN and GMA remains the undisputed number 1 as well as IBC is now the strong number 3, TV5 known as The Kapatid Network is the the competirors from rival networks last February 2013, according to TV5 chairman Manny V. Pangilinan (MVP) remains the number 3 station dubbed as Go5!. The Kapatid Network continues to give us exciting TV series and TV programs this coming 2013. Aside from the brand new and fresh much-anticipated teleseryes, with the much-awaited Marvel blockbuster movies Marvel Ani-Movie starting at 2:30 p.m. on weekdays, against teleserye May Isang Pangarap (ABS-CBN) and Unforgettable GMA). Marvel Ani-Movie will feature the hit movies Heroes of Tomorrow, Hulk vs. Thor and Wolverine, The Invincible Iron Man, Fantastic Four: The Rise of the Silver Surfer and X-Men: The Last Stand. A certified Hollywood blockbuster movies Sine Ko 5ingko at 9 p.m. slot against teleserye Temptation of Wife of GMA and Apoy sa Dagat of ABS-CBN, also with back-to-back hit movies on Saturdays at 2:30 p.m. against the showbiz-talk shows GMA's Startalk and ABS-CBN's Showbiz Inside Report, and Sundays at 10:15 a.m., compared to Kapuso Movie Festival and Kapamilya Blockbusters. In the morning news program called Manila sa Umaga at 4 a.m. slot, anchored by Arnell Ignacio with sulcast over Radyo5 92.3 News FM, will compete with its rivals Gising Pilipinas (ABS-CBN) with DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 simulcast and Umaga Na, Balita Na (GMA) with simulcast of DZBB Super Radyo 594. The new morning show Good Morning Club at 5 a.m. to 8 a.m., is hosted by new GMC gang are Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar, Grace Lee, Shalala, Edu Manzano, kumares are Chiqui Roa-Puno, Amy Perez, Christine Bersola-Babao and Makata Tawanan, compared to Umagang Kay Ganda and Unang Hirit. A megastar Sharon Cuneta in the morning talk show Sharon: Kasama Mo Kapatid at 8 a.m. slot, in the counterpart of queen of all media Kris Aquino's Kris TV of ABS-CBN A successful koreanovelas You Are My Destiny at 10:30 a.m. on weekdays, starring Im Yoona of Girls' Generation, Lee Ji Hoon Lee Pil Mo Gong Hyun Joo Park Jae Jung against its rivals are Ohlala Couple (ABS-CBN) and Unexpected You (GMA), to be followed by the game show Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para at 11 a.m. slot, with host Mr. Fu and Valeen Montenegro, against Minute to Win It (ABS-CBN) and Chef Boy Ligro Kusina Master (GMA). Marvin Agusitin, who is also the crossover to Kapamilya stars of ABS-CBN, will host the cooking-negosyo show called Karinderya Wars now airs at 11:45 a.m., going against Be Careful with My Heart and The Ryza Mae Show. Cartoons and animated series have taken over mornings on The Kapatid Network. TV5 announce that it now airs a pool of children's programs from anime to Disney shows to Nickelodeon shows. The most-watched anime series for kiddie treat fans like Sailor Moon now airs at 4 p.m. on weekdays, against Kakambal ni Eliana (GMA) and Pinoy True Stories (ABS-CBN), recounts the adventures of Sailor Moon, an ordinary middle school Japanese girl whose true identity is revealed to her one day by the talking cat, Luna. Usagi is destined to salvage mankind as Sailor Moon. She joins forces with other foxy girl heroes Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter to fight the evil spawned by the Dark Kingdom. The voiced of the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Sailor Moon. Kapatid mornings screen with your favorite Nickelodeon original cartoon programs as Spongebob Squarepants (Saturdays 9:00am and Sundays 8:30am), T.U.F.F. Pippy (Saturdays 9:30am), Dora the Explorer (weekdays 9:30am), The Fairly OddParents (weekdays 10:00am), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Sundays 9:00am) and Kung Fu Panda (Saturdays 10:00am). Meanwhile, new Disney shows are Phineas and Ferb (weekdays 9:00am), Handy Mandy (Saturdays 7:00am), Jake and the Neverland Pirates (Saturdays 7:30am), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Saturdays 8:00am) and Imagination Movers (Sundays 8:00am) airs everyday. The reality talak-serye Face to Face now on its timeslot at 4:30 p.m., is hosted by the return of Amy Perez and Gelli de Belen, against the asianovelas Big (GMA) and To the Beautiful You (ABS-CBN). A youth tele-magazine show Popstar TV now airs at 5:30 p.m., is hosted by the one and only Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, against teleserye ABS-CBN's Little Champ and GMA's Forever. For the public service program T3 Reload now at 6 p.m., anchored by Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo, against the priemtime telenovela Rafaela (Ch.2) and Cachito de Cielo (Ch.7). TV5's flagship news program Aksyon continues to airing weeknights at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, now beating its rivals TV Patrol and 24 Oras. The superhero teleserye Kidlat starring Derek Ramsay at 7:45 p.m., against Indio (GMA) and Juan dela Cruz (ABS-CBN) while the romantic teleserye Never Say Goodbye top-bills by superstar Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Gardo Versoza, return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, Edgar Allan Guzman, Alice Dixon, two of Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, starts at 8:30 p.m. slot than Pahiram ng Saldali and Ina, Kapatid, Anak will prove going head-to-head against its rivals in terms of competitors by soap operas and fantasy series. A newest Mexican telenovela Love Spell at 10:30 p.m. slot, aganst its asianovelas like The Greatest Love (GMA) and Glory Jane (ABS-CBN). The new primetime telenovela is starring the Mexican stars are William Levy and Jacqueline Bracamontes while the Korean drama Giant at 11 p.m. slot, starring Korean stars like Lee Beom-soo, Park Jin-hee, Joo Sang-wook, Hwang Jung-eum, Park Sang-min, and Jeong Bo-seok, agsinst the late-night news programs are Bandila (ABS-CBN) and Saksi (GMA). In the late-night national newscast Pilipinas News anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco now airs at 11:30 p.m., beating I-Witness and Banana Nite. Meanwhile, News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez host the public affairs program Reaksyon at 12 midnight slot, against Martin Late @ Night (ABS-CBN) and Tim Yap Show (GMA). Aside from TV5's Primetime Panalo block, diamond star Maricel Soriano as the drama anthology Ms. Maricel airing on Saturday at 10:30 a.m., against GMA's Maynila and ABS-CBN's Be Careful with My Heart: Sabado Rewind. A singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid host the primetime TV game show The Million Peso Money Drop on Saturdays at 6 p.m. will now featuring the Kapatid stars as the celebrity players, beaten its rival game shows Celebrity Bluff (Ch.7) and Kapamily Deal or No Deal (Ch.2). Phoemela Baranda host the new reality show called Boracay Bodies starts at 7 p.m. on Saturdays,Meanwhile, the drama anthology Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face at 7:45 p.m. on Saturdays, is hosted by Amy Perez, beaten its rivals Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) and Magpakailanman (GMA). The much-awaited reality kiddie search called Artista Academy Kids debuts on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m., is hosted by Cesar Montano to be followed by the comedy-gag show Lokomoko U at 9:30 p.m., starring Caloy Alde, homegrown taltent Eula Caballero, Ritz Azul, Rainier Castillo, JC De Vera, Edgar Allan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Long Mejia, Milagring Baldonado, Mariposa Cabigquez, Arci Muñoz, Valeen Montenegro, Wendell Ramos, Alwyn Uytingco, Tuesday Vargas, Voyz Avenue and Artista Academy FInal 6 cast Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Chanel Morales, Mark Neumann and Shaira Mae. A hard-hitting Raffy Tulfo and Luchi Cruz-Valdez anchoring Aksyon Weekend at 10:30 p.m. every Saturdays and Sundays to be followed by the new public service program Paolo Bediones in Rescue5 at 11 p.m. on Saturdays and hard-hitting Ben Tulfo's public service and investigative program Bitag at 11:30 p.m. On Sunday at 11 p.m., the newest Sunday movie block called Sunday Mega Sine features foreign and local movies, old, new, and premiering movies on free TV, also broadcast award shows, concerts, events and documentaries. The teen drama series Forever Barkada, this Sundays at 3:15 p.m., starring the Top 6 of Artista Academy cast are Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Chanel Morales, Mark Neumann and Shira Mae, beating its rivals teen drama series are Luv U (ABS-CBN) and Teen Gen (GMA). Ang Latest, the showbiz-oriented talk show on Sundays at 4 p.m., with host Cristy Fermin, Amy Perez, Lucy Torres and Mr. Fu, going against rivals The Buzz and HOT-TV. Comedy king Dolphy leads the sitcom Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik at 6 p.m. on Saturdays, Ryan Agoncillo host the reality-talent show Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide on Sundays at 7:30 p.m., while the Asia's queen of broadway musical Lea Salonga host the singing talent search Kanta Pilipinas every Sunday nights at 8:30 p.m. and Joey de Leon leads the gag show Hayop sa Galing at 9:30 p.m. on Sundays. The most-watched noontime variety show Wowowillie now airs at 12:30 p.m. on weekdays and 11:30 a.m. on Saturdays, is hosted by Willie Revillame beating its rival program It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga! in the noontime slot of the TV viewership ratings of other networks. The long-running and top-rating Sunday musical variety show P.O.5 now airing on Sundays at 12:15 p.m., hosted by Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada with co-host and performers of your favorite Kapatid stars are Christian Samson, Alex Gonzaga, Rico dela Paz, homegrown talent Eula Caballero, Artista Academy winners are Vin Abrenica and Sohpie Albert, Ritz Azul, John Uy, the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, pop heartthrob Mark Bautista, return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, Victor Basa, Never the Strangers band, pop rock Krissha Viaje, Martin Escudero, Luningning, Minagring and Mariposa, May Lozano, Michael Renz Cortez, Morrisette Amon, king of inspiraional singer Harry Santos, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos, Princess Ryan, Faith Cuneta, Angel Grace, former child star BJ Forbes, Carla Humphries, Edgar Allan Guzman, Claire Ruiz, Fred Lo, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, John Prats, Nina Jose, child star BJ Go, Jon Avila, Nadine Samonte, Jazz Ocampo and JC De Vera, in the same competitors of rival Sunday popular variety shows ASAP 18 and Party Pilipinas.